The present invention relates to bipods and particularly to a bipod for attachment to the forearm of a firearm such as a rifle or the like.
Bipods are known for use on modern firearms to reduce tremor and improve their accuracy. Generally speaking, a bipod is best used when the shooter is in a prone position, sitting position or at a low rest position such as shooting off bench. Regardless of the shooting position chosen, use of a bipod can reduce fatigue and enhance the comfort of the shooter. In order to be most useful and versatile, bipod leg length should be easily adjustable and the bipod should be movable between a position supporting the firearm and a position which does not interfere with use of the firearm when the bipod is not in use.
A bipod can be constructed as a fixed part of the rifle or as an auxiliary device which can be removed from the rifle. Bipods which can be readily attached to a rifle and folded along the barrel thereof when not in use are especially convenient. One such bipod is taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,422 which issued June 27, 1967 for "Bipod for Attachment to a Firearm". The bipods which are the subject matter of the aforementioned patent can be attached to the sling stud provided on the forearm of many rifles for attachment of a sling swivel. The sling stud can be used for mounting various auxiliary devices, including bipods, as is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,216 which issued Sept. 11, 1984 for "Bipod Mounting Device and Muzzle Brake".
In accordance with the present invention, an improved bipod is provided which has a base attachable to the sling stud of a rifle or the like and a pair of adjustable telescoping legs extending downwardly from the base for supporting the base and hence the forearm of a rifle attached thereto. The bipod of the present invention is reliable and convenient to adjust and operate in use and is well suited for manufacture. Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following disclosure.